As long as Time is
by AK-SilverGirl
Summary: First story - Crash and friends try to beat some Ragnarok-monster... Please R&R!


Note: This story takes place after "the reign of Uka Uka" just like in FC´s journey by Crystal Bandicoot... For further information look for her stories.  
  
And now...  
  
I, AK SilverGirl, am glad to present you...  
  
My story:  
  
As long as Time is  
  
Intro: Outer space with shattered dots representing stars. ("Tele" by Barcode Brothers plays as we zoom in on planet Earth)  
  
Cast: Crash Bandicoot Coco Bandicoot FC Bandicoot Dr. Nefarious Tropy Dingodile Eden Lynx (if I may, Crystal) Dr. Neo Cortex Dr. N. Gin Pura the tiger Polar Bear Tiny Tiger Uka Uka  
  
... (we´ve now zoomed in to Crash´s house)  
  
(music fades)  
  
(We now see Crash, Coco, FC, Tropy and Dingodile inside the house, relaxed and talking about their holiday plans...)  
  
(Coco is surfing the internet)  
  
Coco: Damn pop up adds!!! Crash: You should stop playing on that stupid computer, Sis! It´s destroying your brain for sure... Coco: (provoked) Okay, first of all: My computer isn´t STUPID! Second of all: I think I know who´s brain´s destroyed! Crash: HEY, I was just giving advices... (goes over to a nearby table to play cards with Dingodile and Polar)  
  
(Pura comes over to Coco and licks her in the face) (Coco closes the computer and starts to pet the the cat)  
  
Coco: Say, Tropy. What are you going to do in the summer?  
  
(Tropy wakes up from a light snooze and looks at her)  
  
Tropy: Wh...what? Oh! Well, I haven´t really thougt about it. Maybe I´ll just go back to the Time Twister and make some configurations. Pura: It sounds lonely.  
  
(An embarassing silence fills the room and is suddenly braked by Crash who is swearing over his unlucky hand of cards)  
  
Dingodile: That´s it, mate. Full house! I win! Polar: Hey, you´re cheating! Dingodile: No, I´m not! Crash: Yes, you are! No doubt about it. Otherwise, I would have won! Dingodile: Oh yeah? Like you ever win anything! Polar: Cheater!!! ... (The discussion continues as it knocks on the door. Tropy goes out and opens. It´s Eden. She smiles when seeing him)  
  
Eden: Tropy? How´s it going down here? Tropy: Thanks, Eden. Well, nothing out the ordinairy. ("I´m alive" by Celine Dion plays silently to begin with...) Eden: I came to tell you that Uka Uka is planning something. Something Evil! Tropy: (steps aside) Come in, Eden. Then you can tell us all.  
  
(When she enters the room, even the cardplayers stops arguing)  
  
Crash: (noticing her worried expression) Oh oh. What now? Everybody: ... Eden: I´ve been having these nightmares since last week. I can feel Uka Uka is planning something... bad... Coco: What´s your nightmare like? (stops petting Pura) Eden: (sighs) Alright, then... Tropy and Polar: Please, sit down. (both pointing at the nearest chair) Eden: Thanks. (sits down and takes a deep breath) It starts with darkness. I can only see darkness. Then, I´m blinded by light surrounding me. I can hear an evil laughter followed by a gigantic shadow absorbing every light around me. I´m scared and I can´t see a thing! The monster opens its eyes and I can see they´re burning. Suddenly, I´m beeing sucked away from the place and at lightning speed I´m lying in the middle of a storm. It´s tearing everything apart. I see you guys getting sucked away from me and you all seem to die... (starts to cry) ... And...and then, I can see myself in the middle of the storms eye. And guess who I see laughing at me... Everybody: Uka Uka? Eden: Exactly! Coco: Oh my! What could this mean? Tropy: It´s okay now, Eden. This time he will fail! Crash: Let´s check it out! Dingodile, Polar, we´ll go find FC. We better be prepared for anything...  
  
(The three leave the room and Eden, Coco, Tropy and Pura is seen left)  
  
Tropy: I better make sure he is not messing up the time machine! Eden: Right, Nef. Coco, Pura and I will take care. I promise...  
  
(Tropy presses something on his wrist and warps. Eden saw him smiling just before he disappeared)  
  
(We zoom out and the scene fades) (music stops)  
  
(We now see the main room in the abanoned Cortex Castle. Two persons are seen. It´s Uka Uka and N. Gin (taken as hostage)  
  
Uka Uka: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Finally the world will be mine, and there´s nothing you pitiful weaklings can do about it! N. Gin: You just wait n´till Crash and his friends get here! Uka Uka: Why should I wait when I can eliminate them right now?!... (continues to laugh) N. Gin: But what do you need me for, then? Uka Uka: SILENCE!  
  
(Uka Uka disappears in a burning flash and N. Gin is left back, annoyed)  
  
(We now see Crash, Dingodile and Polar talking to FC, still gasping) FC: So, why do you want me to help. You don´t even trust me! (looks at Crash) Dingodile: Nothin´personal. I didn´t start! (also looking at Crash) Crash: (nervous by their eyes) Eh, ... Hey, can you forgive me? I´m very, very sorry, FC! I really am. Besides, we need all the help we can get. (gasps) Polar: Tropy, Eden and Coco will be there. FC: Aww, okay then. But no comments from you, Crash! Got it?! Crash: (anxious to get going) Yeah, yeah, yeah right! Can we go now? (Dingodile stomps on Crash´s foot) Crash: Ouch! What?  
  
(They continue to run towards Cortex Isle in order to find Cortex)  
  
("Unchained Melody" by Mythos n´DJ Cosmo plays as we see N. Tropy warping to the time twister)  
  
(In a flash he appears in the main room of it. He then starts to check all the controls and isn´t noticing that Uka Uka has appeared behind him. Suddenly, he´s blown into the air and lands on the cold iron floor, stunned. He now sees Uka Uka laughing at him)  
  
Tropy: (still stunned helpless on the floor) What are you doing here, Uka Uka? Why can´t you mind your own buisness for once?! Uka Uka: So, a braveheart, huh? No fear, Doctor. I shall spare you for the terrible results of my plan! (evil laughter) Tropy: And what have you planned this time, as if I´m impressed... (the music has stopped) Uka Uka: (groating) Like I intend to tell you... Tropy: Brag all you want, but keep away from my friends. Uka Uka: I don´t have time for you, N. Tropy. I have a diabolical plan to follow... (laughs again)  
  
(He floats through a time portal and is gone. His laughter is still heard. Slowly, Tropy gets up)  
  
Tropy: Jesus Christ! We are running out of time! ...  
  
("Tills natt blir dag" by Fairytale starts to play)  
  
(Back to Cortex Isle where our heroes have encountered Cortex outside his own castle)  
  
Crash: What happened? Cortex: Uka Uka has taken over my entire castle and he´s got N. Gin! FC: (examines the door to the castle) I think it´s locked. Dingodile: Back off! This is gonna be hot! (points his flamethrower at the door and fires. He nearly hits FC and Polar) FC: Hey, watch it, stupidhead! Cortex: No arguing! Let´s just go inside...  
  
(They walk through the downburned door and we cut to Coco and the others sitting on the beach)  
  
Coco: I just wish there were something we could do. Eden: It´s best we wait here... Unknown voice: Hey! What are girls doing?  
  
(The two turn around and see Tiny running towards them)  
  
Pura: Tiny, where have you been? Tiny: Tiny very sorry. He had to find master. But Tiny can´t find him... (seems lost) Coco: Don´t worry, Tiny. Crash is out looking for him. We think Uka Uka is up to something again... Eden has had some wierd nightmares telling us so. Tiny: Tiny confused... Coco: Ya know what? -Never mind! Eden: I wonder where N. Tropy is. He´s been away for a long time now...  
  
(Suddenly, Tropy appears, freaked out in a calm way)  
  
Eden: Tropy? Coco: What happened? Tropy: (panting) You were right, Eden! Uka Uka is up to something. He has just used the time twister to go to... (stops to breathe) ... to ... I don´t know! But I know which portal he used... Tiny: Tiny go with funny time person... Coco: I´ll go to. This battle is about all of us! Tropy: (reveals his tuning fork) Well, let´s show Uka Uka it´s bedtime!  
  
(They all warp and every sort of music stops)  
  
(Inside the Cortex Castle our heroes have freed N. Gin) ("It´s raining men - instumental" plays in the background)  
  
N. Gin: Thanks! Crash: No problem. So what was this all about? N. Gin: It seems Uka Uka is up to something... Polar and Cortex: (sarcastic) Really? (rolls eyes) Dingodile: Hey, what´s this? (points at something on the table) FC: It looks like some sort of schedule... Crash: No, it´s a plan! Cortex: What´s the difference?! Crash: (annoyed and rolls eyes) Whatever! N. Gin: Let´s see... It says that Uka Uka is going to use the time twister to go to Ragnarok and wake up a terrible monster! ... Everybody: ............................................................AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH H!!!  
  
(They all start to run back to the time twister, freaking out in the meanwhile)  
  
(The music has stopped)  
  
(Back at the time twister we see N. Tropy, Eden, Coco, Pura and Tiny standing in front of the portal Uka Uka went through)  
  
Tropy: That´s the one. Tiny: Portal looks like something Tiny have eaten. Tropy: (gives Tiny an odd expression) ... ? Pura: So what are we waiting for? Coco: You´re not going! You´re to small, You could get hurt! Pura: (gives her an insulted look) Hmm! (walks out of the scene) Eden: So Uka Uka is in there somewhere, right? Tropy: Hell, he is!  
  
(As they walk through the portal, "Pacmahara" by Friends starts to play)  
  
(About ten minutes later, the rest of our heroes arrives in the time twister)  
  
Crash: Pura? Where are the others? Pura: They went through the portal and left me because I´m to small! (now angry) Cortex:: They´re right! Polar should stay here as well... Polar: Hey, I can help you guys out too! Dingodile: Forget it, mate! This is a adult party only!  
  
(Polar walks over to Pura and they start talking about how stupid the heroes are)  
  
N. Gin: Do you think we can defeat that Ragnarok monster? Crash: Sure! (sounds unsure) Dingodile: This portal´s opened. That´s the one we´re going through! FC: Alright! Let´s get ´em! Everybody: To whatever end!  
  
(We now see Coco, N. Tropy, Tiny and Eden inside Ragnarok. It´s a misty spot with a lot of spookyness around it. It seems like there´s no ground and they´re walking in the air. Only a wind is heard)  
  
Coco: Whoah! Eden: Oh no! This is it! Ragnarok! Coco: And I suppose, it´s bad?! Tropy: Time to find out! ... Tiny: Can Tiny fly? Eden: This place is said to be the home of a monster! Coco: And who or what is this monster? Eden: I´m not sure, but it has no real form so it changes it frequently. Tropy: If I´m not wrong... (pause) ... I believe, I´ve met it before... The others: (all looking at him, suprised) What?! You have?  
  
(An evil laughter is heard and we see Uka Uka before them. Just as the rest of our heroes appear and the attention is drawn to them)  
  
Crash: What do you want, witchdoctor?!  
  
(No answer is given. Instead, Uka Uka transforms into an enormous, black cobra. As he does this, the mist disappears and they can finally see the floor)  
  
Uka Uka (heard in the background): You pathetic fools!!! No one gets away from Ragnarok... alive! NO ONE!!!  
  
Dingodile: Snake roast! (fires his flamethrower at the cobra. But it misses and the snake moves with the speed of light over to him)  
  
Tiny: Tiny take care of long thing! (jumps onto the cobra and starts wrestle with it in order to save Dingodile)  
  
Coco: Oh, no! We´re doomed! Eden: That´s why this is called Ragnarok...  
  
Crash and FC: HIIIIYYAAHH!!! (they spin at the snake but it´s no use)  
  
(Cortex, N. Gin and N. Tropy had moved away a little and is now firing long- range attacks)  
  
Dingodile: (shocked) Thanks, mate. (to Tiny, still wrestling) Tiny: Snake strong! Tiny can´t hold it anymore! ...  
  
(When Tiny let go of the cobra, it transformed into a three headed dog)  
  
Eden and Coco: Cerberus!? FC: He´s too strong for us! Our attacks don´t harm him!!! Crash: Look!  
  
(They all looked where Crash was pointing)  
  
Tropy: Its eyes... Coco: ...they´re... Eden: ...burning!  
  
(Suddenly, the dog that had six eyes started to fire beams out from them. Both Dingodile and Tiny was knocked out by those)  
  
Cortex: It´s too quick for us! N. Gin: It´s like it moving in time... Tropy: Of course! ... The Ragnarok monster is a time travelling creature. Eden: And that´s what makes it invisible... Coco: (nodding) Right!  
  
(Tropy pressed something on his wrist and turned something. The creature slowed down... He then began to disappear and reappear around it. This seemed to confuse it)  
  
Crash: Wow! Tropy: Now´s the time to find its weak spot while I distract it! FC and Crash: RIGHT! Crash: FC, I´m sorry for calling you everything possibly stupid... FC: It´s okay. You can pay me later. Crash: What?! Coco: Stop arguing, will you?! We need to take down that monster!  
  
(The creature changed its shape again. Slowly, but still... )  
  
Cortex: What´s that? N. Gin: Oh oh! We might have some problems now!  
  
("Ding a dong - instrumental" by smalltalk plays)  
  
FC: Oh shit! Crash: It´s ...it´s .... ? ...Ehhh? ... What is it?  
  
(They´re looking at an enormous monster that looks like a shadow. No real form. It seemed to be as high as a skyscraper. It looked down at them with its burning eyes)  
  
Eden: It´s ... True Darkness!  
  
(Tropy had stopped time travelling by now and looked up in the eyes. They fired flame beams at him and sent him unconcious)  
  
Eden: Tropy! (ran over to help him) Coco: Eden, I´ll take care of Tiny and Dingodile! It´s up to Crash, FC, N. Gin and Cortex now...  
  
N. Gin: We don´t stand a chance! Cortex: AAH! Stupid, insolent shadow! (fires at the shadowmonster with his laser gun) FC: (to Cortex) You know, that won´t help at all! Crash: Have you guys noticed its eyes? They´re the only part of that monster with a real form... N. Gin: Yes. Maybe you should try spinning the eyes... (looks over at Cortex who is still blasting like an insane) ... CORTEX, FOR GOD´S SAKE!!! Cortex: But I like blasting. Crash: Maybe, but it´s not helping us! FC: Actually, you two should keep shooting and distract it while Crash and I go for the eyes!  
  
("Ganbareh" by Sash plays)  
  
(And so they tried to hit the eyes, but the monster was just too tall to hit for them)  
  
Crash: It´s no use! (Suddenly, a fireball swooped through the air and hit the monster in the eyes. It became very provoked by this. Everybody looked at Eden and Tropy. Tropy had raised his tuning fork though he was still lying down. Even Eden was suprised)  
  
Tropy: I thought it was time to let fire face fire... Eden: Well, it worked! But you could have been killed! ... FC: Hey, everybody! Its fireeyes are weak against fire! Crash: Who would have thought it?! Cortex: N. Tropy I suppose... N. Gin: Of course, he´s met that thing before, right?!  
  
(True Darkness is very mad now and it´s heading towards N. Tropy and Eden)  
  
Tropy: (stands up) You will fail, Uka Uka! I swear it! - The Light will forever be, ... for as long as Time is!!!  
  
(His tuning fork is glowing as he points it at True Darkness. Suddenly, a massive beam explodes from it. The next we see is True Darkness covering his eyes in pain)  
  
("Around the world" by Atc plays for a while)  
  
FC and Crash: Whoa, whoa!!! Cortex: Cool! Dingodile: (just awakened) What the...?! Eden: ...For as long as Time is...we shall overcome darkness...  
  
(The shadowmonster is blown into oblivion, turns to smoke and disappears. A long vanishing scream is heard)  
  
Tropy: (exausted) Phew! That´ll settle things down for now. Coco: We did it! (hugs Eden) Crash: That was cool, N. Tropy (looks at Cortex) Cortex: Crash, ... I´m Cortex! Crash: Nah, you humans all look a like! Tiny: (also just awakened) Tiny feel funny...  
  
(Their triumph is stopped by Uka Uka who appears right in front of them. He´s pissed off! -And yells a lot)  
  
Uka Uka: You fools! You cannot defeat darkness. I will return, ... and then you´ll pay for this! (disappears)  
  
N. Gin: I think we should get out now... Cortex: (in shock) ... ... ... Ehh, yeah!  
  
("Untill" by Atc plays)  
  
Tropy: You´re absolutely right! Coco and Crash: Pheeew!!! Finally...  
  
(Tropy makes something on his wrist again and they all warp in a white flash which i fades into black)  
  
(the music stops and is replaced by some peaceful, beach music as we sse all our friends outside Crash´s house)  
  
Crash: Nice seeing ya, guys! ... Coco: Bye. Pura and Polar: Take care... Tropy: (looks at the two animals) Don´t worry. We´ll bring you along next time!  
  
(They say goodbye to Tiny, N. Gin and Cortex who return to the Cortex Castle. FC stayed with them, cause he liked their company)  
  
Coco: (delighted) Well, Eden... Next time you have nightmares come and tell us, ok?! Eden: You got it! Dingodile: Let´s go inside, fellas.  
  
(and so they did)  
  
(They are now seen inside Crash´s house playing cards(again) or watching TV. It´s Animal Planet and Digodile, Polar and Pura is watching it)  
  
Dingodile: I don´t get it. If the lion is starving why ayn´t the camera crew feeding it? Pura: They´re not allowed to! Dingodile: This sucks!  
  
(At a table nearby, Tropy, Eden and Coco is sitting and they have continued their holiday discussion)  
  
Eden: So, Tropy, do you have any plans for the summer? Tropy: (friendly faced at her) No. Why? Eden: Well, I kinda thought, well, ... if you´d join me in my holiday plans, then... Tropy: I´d love to! Coco: Hey, what about me? Eden: (not noticing Coco) Great, Neffy... Tropy: Do you want to play a game of cards... I promise I won´t cheat! Coco: HELLO?! Am I alone in the universe or what? Eden: ... You really promise? ... Tropy: (raising an eyebrow) You know you can trust me! Eden: Alright, then. Let´s join Crash and FC...  
  
(They leave the table and Coco is left back, totally lost and annoyed)  
  
Coco: What is with everybody today?! Dingodile: SHHH!!! They´re about to kill a gazelle over here... Polar: YEAH, calm down!  
  
(She gives up and turns on her computer)... ... (The final ending theme "Only Time" by Enya plays as we zoom out of the house and out in the universe where it all started. A last yell is heard)  
  
Coco: Damn, pop up adds!!!  
  
(the credits) ...  
  
A story by: AK SilverGirl  
  
Cast: Crash Bandicoot - Tobey Macquire Coco Bandicoot - Vicky Winthers FC (Fake Crash) Bandicoot - David Spade Dr. Nefarious Tropy - Michael Ensign Dingodile - William Hootkins Eden Lynx - (you can have the honor, Crystal) Was it Dido? Dr. Neo Cortex - Clancy Brown Dr. N. Gin - Brendan O´Brien Pura the tiger - Hayden Panettiere Polar bear - Haley Joel Osment Tiny Tiger - Brendan O´Brien Uka Uka -Clancy Brown  
  
(Thanks to all in Naughty Dog, Travellers Tales and Crystal Bandicoot cause it´s their copyrights) ... (True Darkness is my own creation - inspired by Kingdom Hearts, Squaresoft)  
  
(music fades)  
  
THE END ... UNTIL NEXT TIME... AK. 


End file.
